His Dominatrix Goddess
by Seasonspeech
Summary: Pyrrha has always wanted to 'experiment' with Jaune in the bedroom; one day, she finally gets the opportunity to show how wicked she can be. Dom!Pyrrha/Sub!Jaune
1. His Dominatrix Goddess (Chapter 1)

Oh God. She was late…did she forget about their session tonight? No, she couldn't have. Pyrrha Nikos wouldn't be the type of person to agree to something and break that promise without telling. Maybe he was early? No. He was sure he remembered the time right. 8:00pm, on the dot, in their dorm. Even though they had been dating for a few months now, he couldn't help but feel nervous about the evening…this was all new to him. He shivered, partially from somewhat eager apprehension, and, well, the fact that he was only in his boxers didn't help things either.

_It had started a week or so ago; Pyrrha had felt comfortable enough in their relationship to suggest they try something…new, that is, in the bedroom. _

_'Jaune…I was wondering, if it's not too out of the question, if you would be alright with me trying something new, for when we next get, well, intimate…that is, if you're alright with that!'. Pyrrha had quickly blurted the last part of the sentence, a deep crimson blush forming on her face. Well, with an expression like that, how could Jaune say no? _

_'Of course, Pyrrha, I'm sure I would be fine with whatever you wanted to try. What did you have in mind?' Jaune was intrigued, and pleasantly surprised that his girlfriend was willing to be upfront with him, and to take the initiative…well, that was quite a pleasing thought. _

_'Well…uhm…I've always wanted to, well, t-take the lead whenever we do it. M-Maybe use some toys to heat things up a bit? I thought it would be nice to experiment a bit!' Heavens, the way she smiled so cheerfully whilst blushing…._

_'Erm…take charge…you mean, as in…topping? Like a, a…' Oh dear, he was beginning to blush as well._

_'Like a dominatrix'. She beamed. 'That is, if you're alright with it. I promise I'll be gentle!'_

_Jaune had no doubt she would. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he smiled back at her. 'Of course, dear. I'll be happy to try that'._

_The day went by without further mention of the topic; the pair going about their Hunting classes and Grimm studies as normal, but Jaune could swear that Pyrrha walked with a spring in her step, her smile even more radiant. _

_A few days later, Pyrrha had sat Jaune down in their dorm, when Ren was out buying flour and syrup for Nora's weekly dose of pancakes to talk, Jaune assumed, about certain upcoming…activities. _

_'Jaune. S-So. I was thinking of, uh well…what we would be doing, if I, erm, were to top you…' Heavens, Pyrrha was far more nervous then Jaune had ever seen her, even when she had brought up the topic initially._

_'Well, whatever comes to mind, I guess…it should be fine, with you' he replied._

_'No! That's not fine! Pyrrha exclaimed. Suddenly lowering her voice to a whisper, she nervously continued. "Well, what I mean, is that, I want to at least establish what the limits are, at least give you some idea of what I might do, so you're prepared. I don't want to hurt you Jaune, or cause you distress…' She implored, viridian eyes boring deep into his own._

_'Uhm. uh, sure, Pyrrha'. He had been somewhat taken aback by Pyrrha's outburst, but he gathered that she really did care for him, and wanted him to feel secure. 'Let's talk then. What did you have in mind?'_

_'A-Alright…I actually came prepared, thought I'd write some things down for you to see if you were alright, I mean fine, uh, with them'. Pyrrha attempted a brisk tone, but a quaver of nervousness still managed to weave through her voice. She unfolded a thin piece of notebook paper from her pocket and showed it to Jaune, eyes darting back and forth between her scribbles, and him, trying to desperately gauge his reaction._

_Jaune quickly scanned the sheet - on it, in Pyrrha's flowing script (though jarred by haste), were several words, and quick phrases, detailing certain…ahm…activities. 'hmm. Right. I think. I'll just uh, go through these individually. It's a bit much to take in all at once', he said nervously._

_'Oh, no, please, by all means, take your time!' Pyrrha was now shifting in mild discomfort, a look of distress starting to form on her already flushed face. _

_'Pyrrha, it's fine. Let me have a look first'. He gave a quick peck on his girlfriend's cheek to reassure her, than went through the list. 'mm…handcuffs, ankle cuffs, oh, uh, oh my, I see…' _

_Pyrrha, for her part sat absolutely rigid, one hand clenched like a vise on the sheet, whilst her other hand drawing red marks on her forearm. At least Jaune seemed to be fine for the most part as he looked through the list, with the exception of a raised eyebrow here and there…he was fine, r-right?_

_'Well…honestly, this is quite the detailed list, haha…but I'm alright for the most part. I will admit some things do surprise me, but it's not like I'm immediately uncomfortable with anything…except, maybe…well…' Jaune pointed to a certain item._

_Pyrrha could feel a dead weight forming in her stomach. Oh God, she should have never put that there. He was uncomfortable about it, and she had probably scared him, and…'I'm sorry Jaune, you're right, I should have never thought about it I-I…' she desperately tried to explain herself, to reassure him; she was absolutely mortified, and it was showing._

_'Pyrrha, no, stop. You haven't done anything wrong'. Gently, Jaune turned and embraced his girlfriend, gently, holding her close. He felt Pyrrha gently relax into him, and held for a good while before pulling back and looking her in the eye. 'I didn't say I was completely against it…just that I'm not sure, yet. Give me a few days to think it over, and if I don't say anything about it, then I'm fine. As I am with everything else. I trust you enough that I know that whatever you do won't hurt me. But let me just look that up in the next few days…it's just. Something I'm not that familiar with, that's all'._

_Pyrrha visibly relaxed, eyes brightening and a weary smile on her face. 'Thank You, Jaune. Please. Let me know if you do have second thoughts'. She leaned in for another embrace._

_He had spent the rest of the day searching up the various activities Pyrrha had proposed to him, some of which he found intriguing or exciting, but a few baffling; for the most part though, he was reassured as Pyrrha, his girlfriend, would never cause him distress or hurt him. So he tried to keep an open mind, for her, and thought, well. Perhaps it would be a new experience. None of the things seemed too bad'._

_He had returned to Pyrrha, and assured her that he was perfectly fine with whatever she wanted to try on the list, and she had squealed in delight, throwing herself at him. After that, all her usual confidence and bearing returned, in full force._

_Then, at lunch just yesterday, Pyrrha had passed a note to Jaune discreetly, since they were with the rest of JNPR and RWBY._

_'Hey, I'm headed out to town to finish my preparations. Would you mind having a little 'session' tonight? At 8'._

_Even as she spoke with Nora about her breakfast, he could feel an underlying enthusiasm that wasn't to do with Ren's pancakes. Taking the pen she slid on the note, he scribbled back. 'Sure thing. Love you'_

And as he knelt on his bed, almost completely naked, he was sure he was shivering more from anticipation than anything else. He could feel his pulse throb quicker with every passing second, and found it quite hard to swallow, his throat becoming quite dry; this was working him up harder than he thought…

Which was why when he heard the door open, his heart started to hammer wildly in his chest, flinching from the sudden sound. 'Sorry I'm late!' He heard Pyrrha's slightly embarrassed apology. He heard her shrugging off her layers of clothing, setting down bags which he assumed, were the 'preparations' from earlier.

'Don't worry about it!' He quickly replied, voice nearly cracking in his excitement. The anticipation reached nigh unbearable levels; he had set up a screen earlier around his bed, per Pyrrha's instructions; as he was, the thrill of the unknown, what his girlfriend had in store for him was causing him quite the amount of delicious distress.

'Are you ready ~?', came the lilting, slightly teasing voice? Jaune could hear Pyrrha rummaging through his bags, retrieving certain items…a lot of items. He couldn't possibly imagine what they might be…what did Pyrrha have in store for him? His imagination started to explore the possibilities with mounting desire, and, looking down, that wasn't the only part of him that was getting excited, he realized with slight embarrassment.

Snapping out of his reverie, he gave his reply, 'as ready as you are'; he quavered slightly. Honestly, at this point he had no idea what to expect, and he leaned back, sitting crossed legged as he put his arms behind to support him. He hear Pyrrha approach the bed, a shadow getting larger and larger as she drew close, a soft, steady thud on the carpeted floor. He swallowed…were those…boots? He was lost in thought when Pyrrha drew the curtains back with one smooth, swift motion.

He gaped, wide-eyed, staring as hard as he could. Pyrrha flushed a deep shade of crimson to match her hair.

There was no other way to describe it, she looked like a _Goddess._ Well, a dominatrix Goddess, to be sure, but the point still stood

Her hair was done up in her usual style, with a black silk tie, but with everything she wore, it made her look even more regal, more imposing than usual. His eyes roamed across her entire being, taking, drinking as much of her as he could; it was almost overwhelming, She wore black leather all over; a polished, corset that hugged her wondrous figure, lovingly highlighting her curves, tightly propping up her ample chest. The strip of black cloth around her waist added a fine touch, drawing attention to the way she stood, hips cocked.

One of her hands was held at her hip; he followed the tight leather glove from the elbow, down to her hand, her hips…his eyes bugged when he saw the small whip at her waist; roughly four feet of coiled leather. He glanced up, to see his girlfriend blushing furiously, but with the most delicious smirk on her face. Her other hand, bare, dangled a pair of opulent, shiny golden handcuffs from one delicate finger. It was almost too much to take in, her creamy flesh contrasting wonderfully with the sinfully rich leather, the way she stood over him, standing confidently in tight leather boots that ran up her toned legs.

His cock was painfully erect now, straining against the fabric of his boxes, aching for attention.

'I, uh, P-Pyrrha, uh…' he stammered, mind clouding with desire as he couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend.

'L-Like what you see?' Despite her initial stammer, the rest of the question was rolled out with a low smooth _purr _that sent shivers racing down his spine.

Not waiting for an answer, Pyrrha decided to throw herself into the role. The way Jaune was ogling her, the way – a wicked thrill went through her – his bulge strained, he was loving every moment of this, and so was she.

'Turn around and kneel, hands behind your back, my sweet', Pyrrha ordered, softly jangling the handcuffs to hint at what she had in mind.' I'd rather not have to punish you more than I have in mind', cracking the whip at her side for emphasis.

_Oh, she was going to have so much fun._


	2. His Dominatrix Goddess (Chapter 2)

Some part of Jaune could hardly comprehend the situation he currently found himself in, kneeling on his bed with his head bowed – not like anyone could see him, but it was still embarrassing all the same – with his hands cuffed together behind his back, connected by a thin chain to pair of leather restraints that cuffed his ankles together. _How did he come to be in this position? Oh, that's right…because of his dominatrix girlfriend, currently standing behind him wielding a whip and wielding a wicked smirk, not to mention the incredibly arousing ensemble. Since when had he been into this sort of thing anyway?_

'_P-punishment'? He squeaked, still ogling his girlfriend's getup. His face was flushing rapidly, and what Pyrrha had just implied didn't help things at all._

'_Yes, my sweet. Punishment. I have lots of things in store for you, and if don't co-operate, there will be pain involved. And pleasure, lots of pleasure'. At this she licked her lips, shiny with gloss. 'A-And, for the rest of our little session, you will refer to me as mistress, whilst I may call you anything I like…if th-that's alright with you…' Pyrrha's voice took on an uncharacteristic stammer as she glanced downwards, nervously. _

_Jaune felt nothing but affection towards her; that she was still as caring and considerate as well. 'Pyrrha, it's fine. I'm sure I'll be comfortable with anything you do tonight. But if not, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks you, though, Pyrrha. Really.'_

_At his words Pyrrha looked up, beaming. 'Well, then, let's pick a safe-word for when things do start to get out of hand'._

_Jaune nodded in agreement. 'How about…erm…oh, god. Uh. Vomit boy'. I'm sure I won't accidentally say that, haha', he laughed weakly. _

'_Excellent! Oh! And uhm, well – I do plan on gagging you at some point, so we might want to think of something else as well…I know, how about you turn your head until you're looking at me twice, first left, then right – I'll definitely not miss that…and, spoilers by the way!' Pyrrha flashed Jaune the cutest, cheekiest grin she could muster._

_For his part, he even became more smitten (and even more turned on) towards his girlfriend. Now that the preparations were truly finished, he decided to firmly place the ball in her hands, for now. 'Ah, of course. I'll be sure to remember that…mistress'. How strange, to say the word, but it sent a forbidden thrill through his body, and he had a feeling he would enjoy the evening even further. _

_Pyrrha smiled, a surge of pleasure rushing through her at Jaune's words, to say nothing of the wild hammering in her chest. Despite herself, she was frightfully nervous, but having Jaune's trust reassured her, and she resolved to make the experience for him, for her – for them, as best as it could possibly be. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her role._

'_Mn, excellent. Now, turn around, kneel; hands behind your back. And don't make me say it again, Jaune Arc'. She barked._

_Jaune hastily clambered around, doing as he was told, mind reeling in anticipation at what Pyrrha was going to do with him. He felt her bind his hands together with the golden cuffs, flinching slightly from the icy cool metal against his flush skin, blushing as Pyrrha gave a small chuckle; nothing escaped her tonight, he thought._

Smiling, Pyrrha reached for the bedside table where she had deposited her purchases earlier in the day. Taking the leather ankle cuffs, she snapped them onto Jaune, taking the attached silver chain and fastening it onto Jaune's golden handcuffs; they have come as a pair. She noticed the way Jaune squirmed with the slightest touch, and decide to take advantage of that. She placed her bare finger gently at the base of his neck, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, ran its way down Jaune's spine.

'Oh, I love the way you squirm. It just shows me how much you love this, my little sub'; a tiny thrill at her words.

Jaune shivered as Pyrrha ran her finger down his back, pausing to shake the handcuffs, as if to remind Jaune that he was bound, and under her control. The mere thought drove him further into lust, clouding his already foggy mind. He was starting to breathe audibly now, taking ragged breaths.

Deciding to relieve his torment for now, Pyrrha retrieved an item from the table. 'Oh Jaune ~' she cooed, 'I have something for you, look here'.

Jaune craned his head around in the direction of Pyrrha; and saw looped around one delicate finger a leather collar, with a small heart shaped tag; engraved onto the metal, 'Pyrra Nikos's'

'I thought it would look cute on you' she said, flushing.

Jaune gulped. He felt another pleasurable shiver at the implications – he belonged to Pyrrha, and the collar was proof of that.

Pyrra thought she sensed hesitation, and added, gently 'I-it's alright if you don't want to wear it. It'll only be tonight, nothing more. And t-this doesn't mean…'

'No, no – Pyrrha, it's lovely. I-I love it. It's fine'. He hastily said. He could hear the nervousness in Pyrrha's voice, and all he wanted was to make her feel relaxed, reassured.

'Thank You. Jaune'. She gave a genuine, full smile, reaching all the way to her gorgeous green eyes. Pyrrha placed the collar in around his neck, fastening it tight, but careful in making sure Jaune could breathe properly. She took a moment to admire the way he looked, bound, and wearing her collar. He was all hers, and she loved every moment of it. _And I'm lucky to be his, _she thought.

'Now, Jaune – turn around to face the mirror'. Jaune dutifully shuffled around on the bed, turning to face the mirror he had placed to the side, as per Pyrrha's instructions earlier in the day. He glanced up, taking the entire scene in. He was kneeling, hands behind his back, the metal label glinting in the light; his face, a crimson as deep as Pyrrha's hair. And, as he flushed deeper than he thought possible, his straining, quivering erection. For her part, Pyrrha stood above him, wicked smirk back on her face, all black leather and confident pose, her full breasts rising and failing.

'Are you ready, Jaune?' Pyrrha breathed huskily, barely a whisper. She shook the whip ever so slightly to indicate her intentions. She has breathing fast, her heart thundering in her chest. 'It'll be light, at first. I promise'.

Jaune swallowed. Pyrrha looked utterly beautiful, and in spite of her smirk, her wide eyes, he could see the affection and concern in her face. He looked straight ahead, into the mirror 'Yes, I am…mistress'

Nodding, Pyrrha swallowed, raised the whip, and brought it down on Jaune's back with a light, piercing _crack _


End file.
